button_shy_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sprawlopolis
In Sprawlopolis, 1-4 players work together to build a new city from the ground up. Using only 18 cards and a variable scoring system, the game is never the same twice. Each turn, players will play 1 card from their hand to the growing city, trying to score as many points as possible. Players will have to communicate and plan without revealing their own cards in order to most efficiently develop large areas in each of the 4 zone types. Watch out though, the city hates paying for road maintenance so each road will cost you points in the end. When all cards have been placed, the game ends and player see if they have met dynamically generated minimum score for their game. Can you meet the demands of the officials, work with your fellow planners and build the ultimate urban wonder? It’s time to find out! Expansions * Construction Zones: If you need to ramp up the difficulty a notch, we have an expansion to help you out. Construction Zones consists of 4 cards that are added to your games. 3 are shuffled into your deck and one is flipped over and added to your line of scoring conditions. The new scoring card has both Job Details (instructions on how to place any card with a construction zone) and then scoring if not completed. A job is completed by covering the block with another. If any construction zones are still visible at the end of the game, you will have a penalty to pay. These new cards will add some restriction to how and where you place cards, having to consider your main scoring objectives as well as trying to eliminate the construction before it’s too late. Another note. See how the roads are broken? They also split your roads into two! * Points of Interest: Points of Interest is a one card expansion for those that want a little help in reaching the goal. You start out with the Point of Interest card, and place your starting card over exactly 1/2 of the card, giving you a gold-bordered goal, a/k/a the Point of Interest. For each similar block type that is adjacent, you will gain 1 point, allowing you to get up to 4 points at the end of the game (plus another if the Point of Interest is in your largest group, and maybe even more if you can work it into your goals). But, they aren't not just free points, you will need to be careful in your placement to manage your goals while trying to gain a few extra points. * Wrecktar: Wrecktar is a monster, invading Sprawlopolis! The tension starts once the disaster is shuffled into the deck because as soon as the card is revealed, it is placed into the city, covering the entire last card you played, and creating a problem of sorts. If any residential blocks are in Wrecktar's row and column, they will be -2 points at the end of the game. So you don’t want any now, and you won’t want to place any others as the game goes on. Players can turn a big negative into a positive by eliminating any residential blocks and will gain a 3 point “sorry about the mess” bonus at the end of the game. But it won’t be easy as it restricts your placement. * Beaches: Beaches is a four card expansion that turns your expanding city into a crammed beach town, with water on three sides of the map. One beach card is flipped and added to your scoring goals as a way to earn some bonus points. The other three are shuffled into the deck, and when you draw a beach card, you must place it on the North, South, East or West end of the map. Only one beach card can go on each side, and before you know it, you'll have set the borders, and cannot build beyond the water line. External Links * Button Shy Games entry * BoardGameGeek entry Licensed Editions * Salt & Pepper Games - Expansiopolis (Spanish) * Kozak Games - Megapolis (Ukranian) * Quined Games (English), distribution only in Europe Category:2018 Games Category:Steven Aramini Category:Danny Devine Category:Paul Kluka Category:1 Player Games Category:2 Player Games Category:3 Player Games Category:4 Player Games